


Endless Circles

by hungryhungryhobbits



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Zacharie's Amusement Park, Zone 2, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryhungryhobbits/pseuds/hungryhungryhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from the kink meme:</p>
<p>so i personally have a habit of just moving my gaming character in a circle when im thinking, so that made me think of this prompt</p>
<p>so zacharie is traveling around the zones selling his stuff, when he comes across batter angrily walking in a circle, and he watches him for a bit before approaching him and asking him what he was doing.</p>
<p>instead of giving one of his normal, one sentence answers, he just throws up his arms like "YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T KNOW. I could be PRODUCTIVE right now and purify some specters, but i guess my PLAYER THINKS THAT TRYING TO WALK A CIRCLE INTO THE GROUND IS A BETTER USE OF MY TIME!" and he just keeps ranting and zacharie is very amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Circles

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but the prompt was pretty cool and it was fun to write!! I hope you like it. :3 (kudos and comments are much appreciated)

Zacharie, who was checking in on the Elsen at his amusement park, watched the Batter from afar, taking in his angry hunched shoulders and frustrated crossed arms as he walked in a circle endlessly. Or maybe it was supposed be a square? He's sure that it looks more like a square from the Player's perspective, considering the controls aren't all that advanced.

Anyhow, no matter what geometric shape the irritated man was walking in, he didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Zacharie dismissed the worker he was talking to and approached the Batter, careful to stay out of his orbit.

"Mon cheri, excusez-moi, but I have to ask, what are you doing? You're scaring the dear Elsen." He asked as politely as he could muster. He didn't want to upset his best (and arguably only) customer after all.

The question only made him even more frustrated, his arms flying into the air as he exclaimed furiously, "I don't know, you tell me! I'd much rather be doing something productive like getting past this fucking gypped balloon game, but no, my player thinks it's a much better idea for me to pace around uselessly for an hour!"

At this point, the merchant is already wondering if he shouldn't have asked. But it looked like he needed to let off some steam and, well, so long as it wasn't in the form of a bat to his head, it should be alright to let him continue. Not that it looked like he'd be stopping anytime soon.

"Really, I'm genuinely surprised that you just noticed this! I swear, this has happened ever time I have to get through a puzzle. Every. God damn. Puzzle. Do you know how many fucking puzzles there are in this game?!" The batter raged on, gesturing around himself wildly.

At this, Zacharie couldn't help but interject and be the know-it-all he is, "Yes, actually. There is precis-"

"It was a rhetorical question asshole! Did I mention that Alpha actually died once because of this fucking pacing? They were poisoned and apparently the Player either didn't notice or care, but I was forced to keep pacing long after they died. That's the worst way to go, you know that? It's not even dying in battle of poison, it's literally walking around in a circle until the poison sucks the life out of you. Do you know how frustrating that is?! It's so fucking frustrating I could fucking scream."

Zacharie refrained from informing that he was already screaming, and wondered what the purifier's definition of screaming actually was. In retrospect, he didn't want to know. It was pretty funny how frustrated he was about the whole ordeal though. Zacharie could feel a small smile creep up underneath his mask. After another moment or two of the other's frustrated ranting, Zacharie noticed that this had been going on for quite a while and interrupted him to ask impatiently, "How long does this usually last?"

At the question, the other looked at him with an expression of pure incredulousness and answered wildly, "How the flying fuck should I know?! I don't count the minutes until I suddenly start being productive. It feels like fucking hours sometimes but that might be just me, I don't fucking know. It's not like I have an internal clock or something, because that would be convenient!"

The purifier went on like this for some time as the merchant stood on the sidelines, chuckling at his friend's irritation shamelessly.


End file.
